The present invention relates to a roof bow system for a trailer unit. More particularly, the present invention relates to a roof bow system in which one end of each individual roof bow is held in a support member and is locked in the support member by individual locking devices, with all of the locking devices actuated by a common actuation device.
Conventional roof bow systems for open-top trailer units are known. Such roof bow systems are used on open trailer units of conventional tractor-trailer assemblies to support a flexible cover which is normally placed over the top of the trailer unit. Such conventional roof bow systems include a plurality of individual roof bow members which are generally bars which extend laterally across the top of the trailer unit from side to the other. Each roof bow member includes a downwardly turned end which is sized and oriented to engage a recess formed in the top rail of each side of the trailer unit. Each roof bow member may be angled somewhat near its center such that, when installed, the roof bow member has somewhat domed shape.
The recesses formed in the top rails of the sides of the trailer are normally simply downwardly extending holes in that top rail. The recesses are sized such that the corresponding end of the roof bow member exactly fits within the recess with little or not play permitted. This provides for a tight fit of the roof bow ends in the recesses which is necessary so that the roof bow members are not subject to excess movement or vibration when the trailer is moving.
One problem with conventional roof bow systems utilizing the above-described tight fit of the roof bow members in the individual recesses is that, because of the tight fit, the roof bow members are difficult to remove from the recesses when desired. It will be understood that it is necessary to remove the roof bows when unlimited access to the trailer unit is necessary. For example, whenever it is necessary to drive a conventional forklift into the trailer unit to either load or unload the trailer, the roof bow members must be removed, or at least one end of each roof bow must be removed from the corresponding recess so that the roof bow member can then be pivoted out of the way. The difficulty in removing the roof bow members from the recesses is further aggravated whenever the roof bow members become bent or misshapen in any way. It is often necessary to strike the underside of the roof bow member with a large hammer or the like in order to remove the end of the roof bow member from the associated recess. By striking the roof bow member with sufficient force to dislodge it, the problem of bending or otherwise damaging the roof bow members is accentuated.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide a roof bow system for a trailer unit in which one end of each individual roof bow is captured in a support member and is easily removed from the support member when desired.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a roof bow system for a trailer unit in which a locking device is provided to capture one end of each individual roof bow member in a corresponding support member, with all of the locking devices movable between a locked position and an unlocked position.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a roof bow system for a trailer unit in which all of the locking devices are moved simultaneously between the locked position and the unlocked position by a common actuation device.
According to the present invention, a roof bow system for a trailer unit for supporting a cover for the trailer unit is provided. The trailer unit has spaced-apart, generally parallel upstanding first and second walls. The roof bow system includes a plurality of bow members, each having a first end and a second end and each extendable between the first wall and the second wall of the trailer to support the cover. The system also includes means for mounting the first end of each of the roof bow members to the first wall of the trailer for pivotal movement. Means for loosely supporting the second end of each of the bow members on the second wall is provided such that each bow member extends between the first wall and the second wall to support the cover. Means for locking the second end of each of the bow members in the supporting means and means for actuating each locking means such that the second end of each bow member is locked and unlocked substantially simultaneously are provided.
One feature of the foregoing structure is that means for loosely supporting the second end of each of the bow members to the second wall is provided. One advantage of this feature is that the supporting means only loosely supports each of the bow members in a preliminary orientation which permits easy insertion and withdrawal of the bow member into the support means when desired.
Another feature of the foregoing structure is that means for locking the second end of each of the bow members securely in the supporting means is provided. One advantage of this feature is that, once the second end of the bow member is placed in the supporting means, the locking means can be actuated to secure the bow member in the supporting means.
Yet another feature of the foregoing structure is that means for actuating each of the locking means such that the second end of each bow member is locked and unlocked substantially simultaneously as provided. One advantage of this feature is that, upon actuation of the actuating means, all of the locking means are either locked or unlocked simultaneously to permit rapid assembly and disassembly of the roof bow system.
Additional objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.